Mistletoe Magic
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: It's Christmastime and this little green plant is causing a lot of trouble. McAbby with some slight TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Authors' Note: I have this planned as a three or four part story. It is McAbby but i might add some Tiva.

As the elevator opened Monday morning, Gibbs stepped out, coffee in hand. His steel blues eyes scanned the room. He chuckled to himself. Christmas decorations covered nearly every horizontal and vertical surface. A huge 6ft Christmas tree stood in front of the window. Another large tree stood on the opposite side of the room. Garland was strung on the stairs, each desk and around the elevator doors. Walking to his desk he noticed that each of his agents was there. All of them looking tired, despite having yesterday off. He noticed each of their desks was also decorated, complete with a mini Christmas tree perched at the corner of each desk. He got a horrible feeling, slowly turning he glanced at his own desk. Now covered with bright decorations. Only one person could do this and get away with it. He smiled slightly, Abby.

He looked around at his agents again. Tony sat at his desk, feet up with his hands crossed and perched an top of his head, his eyes closed. Ziva sat with her elbows resting on her desk. Her face resting on her closed fists. Her eyes blinking open and closed. A quick glance over at McGee, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him. His fingers moving on the keyboard at only half his normal speed. Just as he was about to say something the elevator doors opened and Abby bounded out. A smile plastered on her face. She carried a coffee carrier in her hands. Striding into the bullpen, she stopped. She looked around. She glanced at Gibbs, She placed to coffee carrier down on his desk, lifted her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. She and Gibbs watched, amused, as each agent jolted in their chairs. Tony nearly tipping over backwards in the chair he struggled to right himself. Ziva dropped her arms in front of her and she sat straighter in her seat. A red mark marred each side of her face from where her fists had just been resting. McGee's fingers picked up speed as he drew his face back from the screen. Abby laughed. Each looked at her. Gibbs moved to behind his desk and sat down. Abby picked up the cups and placed one in front of each agent. "One for each of my little elves. Thanks for all of your help yesterday, guys." Each nodded, sipping from their cups. It figured,Gibbs thought, Only Abby could get them all to give up their only day off to decorate the entire office. Gibbs' phone rang, picking it up he listened. After a few minutes he hung up. Grabbed his SIG and badge from his drawer. Standing up, he said,"Grab your gear. We've got a dead Marine. McGee gas the truck. Ziva call Ducky. Tony with me. Abby...lab"

"Yes, Boss."

"On it, Gibbs"

"On your six,Boss"

"Be careful, bye." The elevator closed on Abby waving goodbye.

Down in her lab, Abby danced around to the music thumping out of the speakers. Decorating every surface in her lab. She tossed tinsel onto the tree, adjusting a few glass bulbs before stepping back to survey her handiwork. She tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes, something was missing. She absently spun the tip of one pigtail around her finger. After about a minute she realized what was missing. She picked up the small green sprig ball topped with a red bow and stretching she attached the mistletoe above the lab door. Standing back, she nodded her head in satisfaction, she was done. She smiled mischievously, oh who, she wondered, was going to be the first victim of the mistletoe.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Abby heard the elevator doors shoosh open. She turned excitedly, waiting to see who was coming through her door. A huge smile played on her lips as she spotted Gibbs walking quickly toward the lab with Tony fast behind him. Oh no, she thought, this was not going to end well. They walking in at the same time, shoulder to shoulder. Gibbs glared at his Senior Field Agent. "Is there a reason you're so close DiNozzo?" Abby giggled slightly, glancing between the two of them and the mistletoe dangling above them. Tony smiled that famous DiNozzo smile and responded," Not really, Boss." He took two steps forward. Abby couldn't hold it back any longer,she burst out laughing. Both men turned and looked at her. All she could do was point above their heads. Two sets of eyes darted toward the ceiling. Twin looks of recognition and horror came over their faces. Both glanced back at Abby, who was still laughing, her hand covering her mouth trying to control her laughing. Narrowing his eyes Gibbs glared at Tony, "Don't even think about it,DiNozzo." His hand came up and smacked the back of Tony's head. "Wouldn't dream of it,Boss." Tony responded, rubbing the back of his head. Gibbs walked forward, a smile playing on his lips. "Whatcha got Abs?" She cleared her

throat, "Well, Boss man..."

After Gibbs had left, Tony lagged behind. Finally after a few minutes Abby could tell something was on his mind. She turned around on her stool and watched him pace back and forth.

"Something I can do for ya,Tony?" He continued to pace, lost in his own mind. After another minute Abby couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up from her stool. Stood in his path and started jumping up and down, waving her arms. Even with that he almost ran into her. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him. He gazed at her. His hazel eyes taking on a confused look. She tilted her head, searching his eyes. "Everything alright, Tony?" His eyes darted from hers. Gotcha, She thought, He's hiding something. She placed her fingers on each side of his chin and turned his head back to her. His eyes told her everything. She exhaled and let go of his face. He continued to pace as she sat back down. "Why don't you just tell her already? I mean, come on, you're torturing yourself. You're Tony DiNozzo, no woman ties you in knots like this." He stopped, looked over at her and chuckled. His cocky smile appearing. "Oh, Abs. If only it was that easy. Ziva and I have history and not all of it's good." Abby watched as pain crossed his face. No doubt he was remembering the events of the past half a year. "Tony, love is the easy part. You love her and she loves you. Just tell her that and everything else will work out." He exhaled loudly and laughed. Abby frowned, she didn't like that he was laughing at her. The she had a thought. "Well if you don't have the guts to tell her why don't you just show her...." He cut her off, "And just how am I supposed to do that?" He said, sarcastically. Abby rolled her eyes and pointed toward the door. He looked confused for a second and then followed her gaze to the mistletoe hanging above the door. He started to chuckle, then it turned into a full blown laugh. He nodded his head. He walked toward Abby, he kissed her on top of the head,between her pigtails and said," Now that's an idea. Abby, you're a genius." With that he headed out the door.

"Your welcome" Abby called out to his disappearing back.

It was just after lunch and Abby's lab had become really popular. All morning long agents and other office workers had been coming down and playing under the mistletoe. But Tony hadn't drawn Ziva down yet. Abby really couldn't wait. She really thought that they belonged together. All of those years of flirting, teasing, and long stares across the bullpen where finally going to come to something. She had tried a couple of times to get them together, but nothing. McGee kept telling her if it was going to happen it was gonna be on their own time. He really was wise, she thought. All she had to do now was figure out how to trick McGee under the mistletoe. She went back to work, a smile on her lips


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The plot's mine, everything else belongs to Bellisario Productions

Everything was in place. Abby had called McGee awhile ago ,asking him to come down, She had told him she needed help with her computer. He told he was busy but would be down in a half hour. So here she sat waiting. She glanced up at the clock again. Suddenly she heard someone rushing down the stairs toward her lab. She sat up straighter, then changing her mind, she jumped off her stool and stood over by the door. A blur of dark material rushed into her lab. Darn it, she thought, not who she was expecting.

"Tony,why are you running? Did Ziva catch you getting into her desk again?" He stood in the middle of the lab breathing hard. He shook his head. "No....told Ziva about traditions....the mistletoe tradition....said she had never seen any before.....told her you had some up....she's on her way down....." he stopped talking and took a few deep breaths. Oh no, Abby thought. "She's coming down here NOW?" He nodded his head yes, a smile appearing. At the look of horror on Abby's face, he frowned slightly, " It was your idea, whats wrong?" It was Abby's turn to pace. She was mumbling under her breath, "But McGee's coming down. How can I get him under the mistletoe if you guys are here?" At the sound of McGee's name, Tony's eyebrows shot up. He reached out and stopped her. "Wait, what does probie have to do with this?" She just shook her head. She turned toward her computer station and reached for the phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart and listened to the phone ring. No answer. She hung up and dialed his cell number. Nothing. Just as she was getting ready to dial again she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Ziva step just inside the door.

"Hello, Abby" She said.

"Hi, Zee.." Abby tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Tony" Ziva said.

"_Zee-vah." _Abby glanced between them. Tony was still breathing deep, but she knew it had nothing to do with running down stairs. She could see Tony was nervous. His jaw was slightly clenched. She wanted to turn away and head into her inner office but she had to stop McGee. Ziva crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door jam. Meeting Tony's eyes, she said," So what is this you where telling me about mistletoe,Tony? You have to kiss whomever is underneath it with you?" He smiled and tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat. He nodded and started to walk toward her. "Yes, Ziva. That's the tradition. If you want I could..." Just then McGee appeared in the doorway. Abby, standing next to her computer, jumped up and down waving her arms and trying to get him to go away. A confused look crossed McGee's face. Ziva, who's eyes had been locked with Tony's, spotted McGee out of the corner of her eye. She smiled.

"Come here, McGee." Abby called out, almost pleading. Just then Ziva spoke," You mean like this, Tony?" She stepped up close to McGee, his eyes widened. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him toward her. McGee's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He tried to get free. Suddenly her lips where on his. Time stopped. Tony's mouth hung open. Abby,stunned, couldn't move. Her brain screaming. Suddenly she rushed forward, unable to stop herself. She broke Ziva and McGee apart. She ran down the hall, brushing a few tears away as they started to fall. She didn't know where she was going, all she did know was that she had to get away. Stunned, McGee stumbled back and hit the door. Ziva again leaned against the door jam and glanced over at Tony, a smile playing on her lips. It faded fast when she met his eyes. Hurt evident in the hazel depths. Finally he muttered, "You shouldn't have done that."

"And why is that,Tony?"

One word is all that came from his lips,"Abby" The smile dropped from her lips. Everyone in the office knew about Abby and McGee's little game. They had been playing it for years. Neither one of them willing to admit they still had feeling for one another. By now all the women knew that McGee was off limits. They where all slightly afraid of the resident Forensic Scientist. McGee shook his head, as if to clear it. He looked at Ziva and then at Tony. His gaze then traveled to where Abby had been standing. Noticing she was gone, he glanced out into the hallway. His face crumpled, turning into the hall he ran after her, "Abby? Abby! Where are you? Abs, come on. She was just joking" His voice grew smaller as he got further away. Ziva stood there, stunned. "I did not mean to hurt Abby. Really, It was a joke. I was trying to..." she paused, trying to find a way to finish her sentence without confessing to Tony it was all to make him jealous. Tony only nodded his head."I know, this....game has gone on far too long." His voice calm, probably calmer than she had ever heard it. She got nervous, as he walked toward her."What game?" Her voice shook slightly. He stopped right in front of her. His gaze moving over her face, she could feel him breath in and out. He leaned down, lips a breath away from hers."Between you and me." Any response she could have come up with was quieted as he crushed his lips down on hers. She reached up and grabbed his hair, tugging it. Tony groaned deep in his throat. He wrapped his arms around her. His fingers pressing into her back. With her body she shoved him back against the door, taking control of the kiss. His hands in her hair, he held her head to his. Suddenly she broke the kiss, both of them out of breath.

"I play for keeps,_Zee-vah._" His eyes roamed her face, looking for a reaction. She took a deep breath.

"As do I, Tony" Their eyes met. Neither one willing to back down. Tony exhaled. "I only want to play with you,Ziva." She smiled. Stepping forward, she pressed her body along his. She grabbed the back of his neck and tugged him toward her, with their lips millimeters apart she whispered,"Then let's play." He smiled as their lips met. For a minute Tony's mind wondered to McGee and Abby, hoping they where going to be okay. Then all he cared about was the woman in his arms.

**Author's Note: **Don't hate me for the Ziva/McGee kiss. It was important for the plot. No worries, Abby and McGee belong together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter done. It's a little long but i hope you all enjoy it. All of the mistakes are mine, this story hasn't been beta'd.

Abby ran without really knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away. She could hear McGee calling for her, even chasing her, but she didn't stop. She needed time to think. To get her mind back on track. She freaked out when she says Ziva kiss McGee. She ran to the only place she knew no one would find her, Autopsy. Pausing just outside the doors, she tried to wipe the traces of tears from her face but knew it probably didn't do much good. Taking a deep, calming breath she stepped forward and the doors shooshed open. She peered around the corner and spotted Ducky at the far table,his back to her. Jimmy was nowhere around. She tiptoed in as quietly as possible on platforms and sat down in the desk chair. She began twisting in the chair. After a few minutes, Ducky straightened up and turned around. Noticing Abby sitting there he said," Oh,dear. Abigail. Are you alright?" Looked up into the older mans' face, she slowly nodded her head yes. "Umhmm" was all he said as he went to the sink and wet a few paper towels and brought them back over to her. She silently reached out and took them. Abby wiped away the black streaks that had run down her face and her chin. She crumpled the towels in her hand and sat there, eyes cast to the ground, waiting. She knew Ducky couldn't or wouldn't stay silent for much longer. He walked over and poured two cups of hot tea, setting one down in front of her.

Pulling another chair around her sat down in front of her,placing a gentle hand on shoulder he said," Now, are you ready to talk about whatever is the matter?" Abby took a few deep breaths and took a sip of the hot tea, letting it calm her, slightly. "It's stupid, Ducky. It really is. Tony was down in my lab earlier and well you know how he feels about Ziva," Ducky nodded his head and smiled slightly," Well anyway, I came up with the idea of him getting her down to my lab and under the mistletoe, ya know so maybe they could finally admit their feeling for each other." Ducky chuckled," Playing the matchmaker, Abigail. What went wrong?" She took a deep breath and began to fidget with the paper towels in her hand. "Well I didn't know when he was gonna get her down there so I um..." She glanced up at Ducky and back down at her hands." I uh...I had called McGee to come down to my lab, ya know, so maybe we could...have some fun under the mistletoe ourselves, but it all blew up in my face." Ducky sat silent. The older man knew just how deep Abby's feelings for the young agent went. " How so?" She shook her head no, not wanting to voice what had just happened. Ducky patted her shoulder again, giving her the strength to continue. "Ziva came down. She and Tony where doing their usual banter and then McGee showed up and I tried to get him to go away or to come all the way into my lab,but before I knew it Ziva grabbed his face and kissed him. On the lips, Ducky. She kissed him. Just to make Tony jealous. I ran outta there. How could she? " She could feel the tears start to weal up again, she dabbed at them, hoping they would stop. Ducky exhaled, trying to find the right words. "Abigail, I'm sure Ziva didn't mean to hurt you. We all love you. It will all be okay. What you must do is calm down. Everything will be okay. Timothy doesn't have feeling for Ziva. I'm sure he was as shocked as you." Abby nodded her head."Thanks Ducky. Do you mind if I hide out in here for awhile." Chuckling, he stood up and patted her shoulder,"Of course, my dear. Stay here as long as you want." He walked back to the far table,silently pulling his cell phone from his scrubs pocket. He typed out a message:_ Timothy, Abigail is here with me. No need to come down now. She needs some time. _ He hit the send button and smiled.

Sitting at his desk, McGee was upset. He had looked all over for Abby. Finally he came back up to the bullpen. He thought for a minute, he might find her with Gibbs. He would have happily received a head slap from Gibbs, just to be able to talk things out with Abby. However, she hadn't been there and neither was Gibbs. He was mad. He should have tried to get away from Ziva. Now he had hurt Abby. His cell phone beeped, a text message from Ducky. He read it. At least he knew where she was now. He typed a reply: _Thanks,Ducky. Is she okay?_ As he sent the message the elevator doors opened, he lifted his head, hopeful, only to see Tony and Ziva walk out hand in hand. He rolled his eyes, any other day it would have made him happy that his two partners had FINALLY admitted their feeling for one another Tony looked over at him as he sat down. McGee didn't meet his eyes. Ziva walked over and sat on the corner of his McGee's desk. She spoke softly,"McGee, look at me" He looked up. "I am sorry for what happened in the lab. I never meant to hurt you or Abby. Have you found her?" he shook his head," Ducky texted and told me she was down there." Ziva looked over at Tony and then back at McGee." I will go down there and apologize right now" She began to stand up but he stopped her."No, don't bother. She'll be okay. We just have to let her calm down. Besides, once she sees you two together, she'll be happy for you. I'm gonna talk to her." Ziva smiled at him. He couldn't stay mad at either one of them. He smiled back. "So, you two?" Tony smiled,"Well Probie, as you once told me a gentleman never tells." Ziva chuckled. McGee smiled over at Tony," Yeah, but you're not a gentleman." He laughed as Tony wadded up a piece of paper and tossed it at his head. Soon Gibbs reappeared and work went on, Abby never far from McGee's mind.

After lunch, Abby returned to her lab. She reached up and ripped the mistletoe down and threw it on the evidence table. She grabbed the remote to the stereo and blasted the music loud. Letting the thumping beats sooth her. A quick check of her email revealed a short email from Ziva. She smiled as she read it. She couldn't stay mad at her, She sent off a reply letting her know how happy she was for her and Tony. Soon after, she heard the elevator ding. She stiffened up. "Whadya got for me ,Abs?" Gibbs said from behind her. Putting a smile on her face, she spun around on her stool. After telling him about the results from Major Mass Spec, he handed her a Caf-Pow and kissed her cheek. He started to walk out,when something caught his eye. He picked up the discarded mistletoe from the table and dangled it from his fingers, a questioning look on his face. Abby shrugged her shoulders. Gibbs tossed it into the trash can and walked out of the lab, a determined gleam in his cool blue eyes. A few minutes later, he strode into the bullpen. He cast a glance at his three agents. Tony was on the phone, a smile on his face as he gazed over at Ziva. She was on the phone as well, every once in awhile casting her eyes over at Tony. Gibbs turned and glanced at McGee. The younger man had his face in the computer, working away. But unlike the other two agents he didn't look happy. Gibbs' smirked, sitting down at his desk he dropped the file on his desk. 'McGee, go down and help Abby." The younger man looked over. His eyes wide. "NOW!" Gibbs' barked. McGee jumped up,"Yes, boss." Gibbs smiled as he watched McGee hurry to the elevator.

McGee was nervous riding down to the lab. He didn't know what to expect or what he was gonna say. He could hear the music before the doors opened. The pulsing beat grew louder as he entered the small hallway. He stood in the doorway. She had her back to the door. He looked up and noticed the mistletoe missing from the doorway. Honestly he had been shocked when Ziva grabbed him and kissed him. But more so when Abby, stormed out the door, breaking them apart. He had been confused. He had chased ofter her, but when she didn't respond to him calling her name he stopped. He knew he was probably the last person she wanted to see, but there was no way he was going to disobey the boss. Slowly he took a few steps into the lab. She didn't turn around so he took a few more steps. He was now standing directly behind her. He didn't want her to be mad at him anymore. He wanted her to smile at him. It had only been a few hours since the last time he had seen one of her smiles but he missed them. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. He back stiffened for a second, then she relaxed. His mouth millimeters for her ear, he began to talk softly," Abby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what Ziva was doing until she did it. I should have tried to get free, but she is freakishly strong." He felt her chuckle slightly,encouraged that she had told him to go away or broken free from his embrace he continued," I didn't know the mistletoe was another one of your schemes to get those two together. You could have told me when we where on the phone. But it didn't ruin anything. They came back up to the bullpen hand in hand. So see you finally did it." He noticed he was rambling so he shut up.

After a few minutes past and she still hadn't said anything he got worried. He let go of her and spun the stool around, forcing her to look at him. He stooped down in front of her, his eyes searching hers."Abby, please say something. At least tell me to get out." Still nothing. He stood up and walked toward the door. Her voice stopped him," Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." He turned back to her. A slight smile played on her lips. He wished silently for the millionth time today that it had been those lips that had pressed against his. "You're right." he said. Silence filled the air. Finally she spoke again," There's nothing for you to apologize for. I know you didn't know. When I called you I had kinda forgotten what I had told Tony earlier. Or I thought he had chickened out again. I just overreacted. Don't worry about it." She glanced up at him and met his eyes. Something in her green depths nagged at him."So we're okay then?" She smiled at him,"Always, McGee. Always" She turned back to the computer and he started to leave. At the door he stopped, something still bothered him. Why did she freak out? Why did it look like she had been crying? Determined to get answers he turned around again. This time he closed the lab door behind him. Hearing the door close, she turned. He strode over the the computer station, grabbed the remote and pressed the off button. "McGee!"

He looked over at her, she looked mad, but he continued. Using his best firm tone he said," I need some answers, Abby and I don't want any distractions." Not wanting to give her time to think he continued. "Why _did_ you get so mad? If it wasn't because your plan was messed up. And if you aren't mad at me, or Tony, or Ziva, then what?" She began to fidget in her seat." And why where you crying?" She glanced down at the ground and said lowly," I wasn't crying" He stepped forward, lifted her chin with his finger, so their eyes where locked together," Really? Then what is all under your eyes?" She exhaled but never broke eye contact. Her chin stiffened. She sat up straight. Uh oh, he thought. He knew that look. "It wasn't my plan for Tony and Ziva that got messed up. It was my plan for you. It shouldn't have been Ziva's lips on yours under that mistletoe." He was slightly shocked and a little ticked. She was trying to set him up with someone. "Oh, yeah. So who should it have been? Abby I don't need you trying to play matchmaker for me." Fire flashed in her brilliant green eyes. She stepped forward, into his face. With the added height of her shoes, they where eye to eye. She poked him in the chest. "For your information, Timothy. I wasn't playing matchmaker for you." Really," he said. " Then why did you call me down here earlier? You said it shouldn't have been Ziva kissing me, then who should it have been?" She had hoped he would forget she had said that. But she was way beyond caring now. "Abby, answer me." His firm voice, like a hammer in her head. "You really wanna know, do ya McGee, huh?" She was in his face now and she wasn't gonna back down "Yes" came his calm response. She was cornered now, and really it was all her fault. She squared her shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and said,"Mine." He stood there, shocked. Unable to get his mind around what she had just said. He looked into her eyes, which where still full of fire. He smiled, and her eyes widened. He brought his hands up, placing them on either side of her face, holding her there. Leaning in he whispered,"You don't need some little green plant to kiss me." With that he lowered his lips onto hers. She hesitated at first,but after a few seconds she melted into his arms. Forming her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his back, letting her hands roam all over his back and up onto his neck. He released her face and trailed a hand down her neck and over her shoulder. His other hand grasped her hip. Holding her to him. Her fingers grasped his hair. Their kiss deepening by the second. She broke away, both of them breathing deep. Their foreheads resting against one another. The tips of his ears where red, she raised her hands up and rubbed them. He chuckled. The rest of the day was spent in her lab, the door closed.


End file.
